bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:At0micb0mb123/Book 2 chapter 26: Another pain.
I woke up on saturday morning. Greg was still asleep and for once I was up and awake before he was. Haha yes! So I went down to the gym and lifted weights for awhile. Then I came back two hours later and decided to relax while I could. Then Greg came in and needed help. "Hey, Brian some asshole kids are bothering Malcolm, you wanna help?" Greg asked. I looked up and said: "Gladly." Whoever these kids were they messed with me on the wrong damn weekend. They are going down. So I walk out there and see these goth looking punks. They aren't exactly tough looking to me. I've seen throwbacks tougher then them. I would take them all by myself. I don't fear them. They should fear me though. Just then one of them started yelling at Malcolm. I approached him. "He won't be fighting you today, he isn't in any mood to do that. You're going to have to go though us." I said threatiningly. "I could break through you like a glass window." He said shaking a little bit. He was scared. I would grab this kid with one hand and slam him on the ground. "Yeah, right." I replied shoving him. He fell knocking his head on the ground. Just then one of them stabbed me in the side. I fell down yelling. Just then Derby and Malcolm helped me to the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked Derby while throbbing in pain. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He replied going to help the others. Later they took me to the nurses office and laid me down on the bed. I was pretty calm for getting stabbed in the side. Of course I've been shot before and stabbed with a bowie knife whilst I lived in Liberty City. This was nothing. "You're gonna be okay. Two days and you'll be out." The nurse said. "Thank you." I replied feeling the medical brace on my side. Just then Malcolm and Greg came in. "You okay?" Malcolm asked seriously. "I've been shot, stabbed twice, and beaten with a metal baseball bat by Andrew. This is barely anything." I replied feeling some pain but I knew when I made a full recovery the kid who stabbed me is in for it. "What's the name of the kid who stabbed me?" I questioned trying to scratch my side. "Chris Colbert." Malcolm replied looking down. I chuckled. Well looks like Chris Colbert is going to get it. 2 days later I stepped off the patient bed. I could skip school to fully recover today. I was also allowed yesterday to go down to the gym (under supervision) and lift weights. I stepped on the weight machine to check my weight: 205lbs. Damn! Who knew that from two days I could go to 186lbs to 205lbs. I wasn't even fat. I was in shape. I stepped out of the nurses office and into the outside world. As I approached the door to the boys' dorm I noticed on the door a ad for renegade MMA down at the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. I liked MMA you could tackle someone. Punch someone or halfway break their arm. I was gonna deal with Colbert later I wanna try this out. Category:Blog posts